sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
War Of The Powerful
War of the Powerful is written by me, BerrySundaeTheHedgehog but edited by my cousin (I also get ideas from her sometimes lol) Since BerrySundaeTheHedgehog is now rather busy, this story is co-authored by User:MissAquaAnime and User:WildgirlN. I got permission from the creators of the fc's before writing this! If you want your fc's in it just say so, there are 3 sides: -Elizabeth's Kingdom *Elizabeth the Hedgehog *Berry-Sundae The Hedgehog *Princess Lissa (presumably on Elizabeth's side) -Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat -Rebellion *Wildcat the Bumblecat *Cythan Algato Okay so here it is! Chapter 1 - A Peaceful Tea Party Lissa giggled slightly as she held her tea-cup daintily in her hand, "So how is the kingdom going?" She asked, taking a sip. "Alright, I guess." Elizabeth said with a shrug and took a gulp of her tea, "However, my guards have been seeing some rather..." Elizabeth's tone changed to something far more menacing "Suspicious mobians. Isn't that right Berry?" She looked over to Berry who stood guarding the two princesses, "Yes, the guards have observed who seems to be some wanted mobians. Even some with two million coin bounties!" She said and finished her sentence slight frown. "Though I think the real threats are closer than you think." She snarled, eyeing Lissa down before going back to her normal cheery face. "It's about time to go your highness." Berry smiled at Elizabeth, but as they headed out Lissa gave one last grin, "I do hope one them isn't a certain mage." She hissed before laughing in an elegant manner. "Ugh. I hate that girl." Berry groaned on the way back to Elizabeth's kingdom, "She's always scheming something, I just know it!" She continued looking more irritated, "Anyway, are you sure you won't need me to guard you on your next G.U.N. mission?" Berry asked Elizabeth who laughed in response, "I don't need to be baby-sat Berry, plus Shadow and the others will protect me if there's anyone who would dare to attack me." Berry relaxed a bit, "That's true I guess." She sighed, "Have a good time." Chapter 2 - Just A Simple G.U.N. Mission "What's our mission?" Elizabeth lent of Rouge's shoulder staring down at the clipboard she held, "My favourite kind- treasure hunting." Rouge replied grinning widely, "Don't go off taking any for yourself!" Elizabeth said, causing both of the girls to laugh. Shadow cleared his throat, "Are we ready to go?" He said, slightly irritated."Yeah, but where's Omega?" Elizabeth looked around herself confused, "Repairs. Had an oil-leak." Shadow sighed, "But we will continue this mission anyway. G.U.N. has jets set up for us. Let's go." Elizabeth strapped on her leather seat-belt, whilst making sure her headset was functioning. "Can you guys hear me?" She asked, starting the engines. "Sure can!" Rouge replied, "Race you to the place. It's marked on the map." She smirked, but Elizabeth was up for the challenge"You are on!" The two girls sped off, leaving Shadow in the dust he sighed before starting up his own engine, "Do you even know what we are looking for, Rouge?" He questioned, but she was quick to reply, "Not really, I know it's an artifact of great power. Let's see here... It's in the shape on an eye, with a blue sapphire in the centre, how gorgeous! Oh! It's a necklace as well! How great would that look on me?" Shadow raised his eyebrow, "It's an artifact, not some designer jewelry, Rouge!" He sighed. "It was a joke darling." Rouge pouted, "Stop being so serious all the time." Elizabeth's jet was the first to land, "Yes! I win!" She shouted, making Rouge laugh,"Only because of having a head-start." "Yeah right!" Elizabeth retorted, "I totally won." Shadow jumped out if his jet, staring at the lush jungle that surrounded them. Crickets and birds chirped like an orchestra and the whole place felt alive. "This is the place." He pulled out a digital map, "Hey, we are close to the artifact." Elizabeth gasped, "Oh yeah, the mission!" Brushing past a few vines, Elizabeth spotted a temple. "There it is!" She pointed, "Let's go!" Chapter 3 - 'Pathetic Excuse For Royalty' Cythan sat under a tree, looking forward but not focusing on what was in front of him. An arm was dangled in front of him, then another arm, and finally a head as well. Getting no reaction from Cythan, the owner of the arms and head shouted, "Hey!" Cythan startled and focused on Wildcat hanging in front of him. He glared at her. "Get down from there, beecat." He grabbed her arm and yanked her down from the tree. "Oof!" Wildcat crumpled onto the ground and immediately jumped to her feet, her hair covered with grass. "What are you even doing? Staring into space?" she asked, brushing some of the grass off her bangs. "I'm thinking," Cythan corrected. "Now leave me alone." "What'cha thinking about?" Wildcat shook grass off one of her wings. Cythan sighed, gave in, and looked at Wildcat. "Do you know who Princess Elizabi-- er, Elizabeth is?" Wildcat rolled her eyes. "Of course! Who doesn't ''know about her?!" Cythan ignored that question. "I'm planning to take down her kingdom. She's a jerk and a pathetic excuse for royalty. Everyone would be better off without her." "Neat!" Wildcat plopped down beside him and looked up at him. "Can I help?" Cythan looked skeptical. "You'd be more of a hindrance than a help." "No, I wouldn't!" Wildcat protested. "Name one thing you can do that I couldn't do better and more easily," Cythan challenged. "Fit through the pipeways in Elizabeth's castle to spy on her," Wildcat replied. "I don't need to fit through pipeways. I can ''teleport," Cythan pointed out. "Yea, but you have to be concentrated and know exactly where you're going," Wildcat said. "You don't know exactly where you would be going because you've never been in Elizabeth's castle before. Plus, you're unlikely to be fully concentrated if you're trying to make a battle plan. ''And ''I'm a lot smaller than you, so I can actually hide in corners instead of being spotted and killed off." Cythan banged his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "All right, fine. You can help me take down Elizabeth, you can crawl through pipeways. Happy?" "For now," Wildcat replied mildly. "Then kindly get out of here and stop distracting me before I strangle you," Cythan growled. Wildcat decided it was time to leave. "Okay, see you later!" She flew away. Cythan sighed in relief as his Wildcat-induced headache disappeared. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Action